Gareth, Zrodzony z Piasków
by Beissoul
Summary: Kim jest chłopak, który pojawił się w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach przed Instytutem Wojny? Jaki ma związek z Tkaczką Skał? Czemu nie posiada wspomnień z minionego roku? Czy Runterre czeka wojna? Na te i wiele innych pytań, znajdziesz odpowiedź w moim fanficku! Zapraszam do lektury Ocenione M ze względu na występujące wulgaryzmy i sceny walk.
1. Prolog

741 Roku Smoka 4.11 17:38

 _"Pamiętam to jakby to było wczoraj._  
 _Wszystko było takie normalne; kierowałam się w stronę ogrodów żeby spotkać się z Ezrealem. Mieliśmy omówić tylko taktykę na najbliższy mecz i pójść może do jakiejś restauracji na kolacje, jeśli starczyłoby czasu. Ot, piękny słoneczny dzień lata. Mam nadzieję, że doceni to, że ubrałam się dzisiaj jak na co dzień ,a nie jak na jakąś okazje._  
 _Znikąd pojawił się oślepiający błysk, wylewający się z otwartych wrót Instytutu obok mnie._  
 _Zasłoniłam ręką oczy i próbowałam dostrzec źródło światła._  
 _Zobaczyłam idealną kopułę z piasku, która pojawiła się przed daleko przed Instytutem, niby zesłana z nieba._  
 _A potem zobaczyłam Jego._  
 _Nie wiem, kim – a raczej, czym był. Wiedziałam tylko, że To coś było w tej kopule i jest poważnie ranne, a zamiast krwawić krwią, sypało się z tego piasek połączony z jakimś rodzajem magii, a lewe oko tego czegoś, błyskało czerwonym światłem, jasnym niczym reflektor._  
 _Krzyczało. Krzyczało głośno. Krzyczało z bólu. Krzyczało jakieś słowa. Nie w języku wspólnym._  
 _To wszystko stało się w przeciągu sekund._  
 _A ja stałam tam jak kamień, niepewna, co się właśnie stało. Pisząc to nie wiem, co powinnam czuć. Szczęście i nostalgie, czy ból i rozpacz."_

...

Mam nadzieję że udało mi się jakkolwiek zainteresować!  
To mój pierwszy fanfick, prosiłbym więc o opinie, komentarze i konstruktywną krytykę.  
W miarę pisania, każdy punkt historii wyjaśni się sam, więc jeśli czegoś nie wytłumaczyłem, a nie pasuje do fabuły lol'a to wiedzcie że na pewno będzie wytłumaczone w późniejszych rozdziałach. Albo po prostu mam zaćmienie mózgu i coś pokiełbasiłem. 50/50  
Interpunkcja to moja pięta achillesowa, więc proszę się nie triggerować jeśli jakiś przecinek jest w złym miejscu we wszechświecie.  
Akcja się rozwinie, więc stay tuned!  
Dodając moją historyjkę do ulubionych i followując moją personę, sprawicie że moje serduszko urośnie.  
PS. Możecie znaleźć mojego fanficka również na wattpadzie. Będę updatedował tu i tam z priorytetem tutaj.


	2. Rozdział 1

739 Roku Wiedźmy 7.21 9:23

Szok minął dopiero po chwili, ale ciągle nie do końca rozumiałam, co się właśnie stało. W jednej chwili kierowałam się na spotkanie z Ezem, a w drugiej otwierałam wrota Instytutu. Po oślepiającym błysku znikąd zostało tylko wspomnienie, a światło z jego oka zaczęło już słabnąć, jakby życie w tym czymś wygasało.  
Nie wiedziałam czy to był dobry pomysł, ale nie mogłam bezczynnie stać i patrzeć. MUSIAŁAM coś zrobić.  
Zaczęłam biec w stronę Tego. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czułam czyjąś obecność. To narastające niepokojące uczucie wzroku na moich plecach było nie do zniesienia. Gdy tylko odwróciłam głowę uświadamiałam sobie, że nikogo tam nie ma. Krzyki dochodzące od Tego czegoś nie pomagały.  
Gdy byłam już wystarczająco blisko stanęłam wryta w ziemię.  
To coś było chłopakiem. Młodym, chłopakiem. Ale zdziwił mnie bardziej jego zakres ran niż to, czym był.  
Jego koszulka była rozdarta, a jego spodnie i były w niewiele lepszym stanie. Rękawy były zupełnie zerwane i mogłam zobaczyć, że jego ręce były całe pocięte. Jego klatka piersiowa była w o wiele gorszym stanie niż reszta ciała. Prawa część klatki piersiowej była zdarta prawie do kości a jego boki były w licznych siniakach. Najbardziej przerażająca była rana ciągnąca się od prawego biodra do serca. Wydawałoby się, że jest niegroźna, po prostu paskudna, ale pozory mogą mylić. Nie jestem lekarzem. Przez cały czas z jego ciała wylewało się to... _coś_.  
Lewitował. Niewysoko, ale jednak. Gdy zaczęłam do niego podchodzić kopuła otaczająca go zaczęła drżeć by następnie rozpaść się na drobne ziarenka piasku, które następnie wyparowały jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.  
Wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę. Chyba mnie zauważył, bo przestał krzyczeć i spojrzał się na mnie tym święcącym czerwonym okiem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jego twarz była popękana, niczym porcelana. Jedyne, co mogłam zauważyć w jego oczach to agonia.  
Nagle, chłopak przestał lewitować.  
Starałam się go złapać, ale bezskutecznie. Patrzyłam się przez chwilę na jego bezwładne ciało z zaciekawieniem i lekkim ukłuciem strachu. Czy żyje? Sprawdziłam tętno tak jak uczyła mnie Soraka i czekałam. Po kilku sekundach, wyczułam słaby puls. Podniosłam go, zarzuciłam jego prawe ramię przez mój kark i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę Instytutu. Muszę go jak najszybciej zanieść do Szpitala. Mam nadzieję, że przeżyje. Ez mnie zabije jak zobaczy, że podtrzymuje jakiegoś chłopaka.

...

„Gdzie jest Lux, powinna być tu już od jakichś 15 minut. Pewnie znowu waha się, co założyć by dobrze wyglądać przez to pół godziny. Chociaż. Trochę ze mnie hipokryta. Sam ubrałem się jakbym za chwilę miał, iść na jakąś wyprawę górniczą" Pomyślał Ez trącając swoje nierozłączne gogle i zaczął powolnie iść w stronę dormitoriów Demacii. „Albo zaspała, to do niej też podobne. Albo może mnie zdradza." Gdy był już w połowie drogi do głównego korytarza zauważył, że drzwi od Instytutu są otwarte. „Dziwne, wrota powinny być zamknięte. Pewnie Delilah zatrudniła nowych Przywoływaczy albo służbę i zapomnieli zamknąć." Ezreal zignorował ruch przed Instytutem i dalej kierował się w stronę dormitoriów Demacii

...

Cholera. A więc jednak ma w sobie krew. I za chwile chyba się jej pozbędzie.  
Sama go tam nie dotaszczę jest za ciężki. Muszę kogoś sprowadzić. ALE JAK?!  
Jestem za daleko żeby po kogoś teraz pójść, każdy moment jest teraz decydujący.  
Jak mam kogoś nagle tak?...  
Czy to był Ez w oknie?  
Z nieba mi spadł. Tutaj debilu, nie odwracaj się. Bogowie, co za idiota. EZREAL!

...

„Słyszałem swoje imię" Ezreal wyszedł od razu z zamyślenia. Liczył kroki jak to miał w zwyczaju. „Ktoś na pewno mnie wołał. Głos nadchodził chyba zza Instytutu"  
Odkrywca z Powołania spojrzał się w okno by odszukać wzrokiem źródło dźwięku.  
„Lux się znalazła. I nie jest sama. On krwawi, a ona wnioskuje, że woła o pomoc. Akurat nie mam ochoty na ratowanie komuś życia, ale ona mnie zabije jak ja go nie uratuje. Gdzie jest ten samozwańczy Obrońca Jutra, gdy jest potrzebny?..."  
Z tą myślą Ez rzucił się sprintem w stronę Lux

...

Gdy Ez był już blisko Lux, wziął ramię chłopaka i przerzucił je przez swój kark.  
-Coś czuję, że ON jest powodem, czemu się spóźniłaś hmm. Nie jest to teraz zbytnio ważne. Wszystko mi już opowiesz, gdy dotrzemy do Akali i reszty. Teraz tylko trzeba się pospieszyć. Nie jestem lekarzem, ale mogę stwierdzić, że umrze jak nie zdążymy.  
-Załóż kiedyś te swoje gogle, co? Jesteś bardziej ślepy niż Lee.  
-Oczywiście, złotowłosa.

...

-Ok jesteśmy. Jak podobała się panu wycieczka? - zapytał się chłopaka Ezreal.

-Ciekawe, czemu nie odpowiada.  
-Idź po kogoś a nie żartujesz.  
-Co ty nie powiesz? – Mruknął pod nosem Ez i otworzył drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego - Wchodzę. Zostań tu z nim i sprawdź mu puls, bo wydaje mi się, że przestał krwawić, gdy minęliśmy stołówkę. Ezreal wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i zaczął rozglądać się za kimkolwiek, kto mógłby im pomóc.  
-Akali? Soraka? Shen? Ktokolwiek?  
Zza zasłony na końcu Sali wyłoniła się głowa Akali.  
-Co tam blondasku? – Zapytała pielęgniarka rozbawionym tonem.  
-Zobaczmy. Lux ciągle mną gardzi, Pantheon wisi mi 20 złota ORAZ przyniosłem umierającego chłopaka i czeka przed drzwiami.  
Na wzmiankę o chłopaku Akali zerwała się z miejsca wołając do siebie Sorakę i obie wybiegły przed salę.  
„Przyrzekam jak jeszcze raz nazwie mnie blondaskiem to zabiję ją z zimną krwią." - pomyślał Ezreal poprawiając grzywkę. 

...  
Dając fav oraz follow sprawiasz że moje serduszko rośnie!


	3. Rozdział 2

739 Roku Wiedźm 7.25 9:48

„ _Minęły dwa dni odkąd ten chłopak do nas trafił. Jest stabilny i śpi cały czas, ale zdarza mu się majaczyć w nocy tym dziwnym językiem. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić żeby przestawić swoje myśli na inny tor to rozgrywanie meczy. I oczywiście wygrywanie ich. Nie cierpię porażek, są takie... żałosne. Sprawiają, że czuję się słaba. Moja wrażenie że przegrywając przynoszę hańbę, swojej rodzinie. Lux bez odbioru"_  
Dziewczyna zamknęła swój pamiętnik i westchnęła.  
„Co mnie wzięło żeby zakładać ten pamiętnik? Zawsze czuję się jakoś dziwnie, spisując wszystkie swoje problemy czy sukcesy na kartce."  
Lux wstała z krzesła. Wciąż była w swojej koszulce do spania i bokserkach.  
„Przydałoby się przebrać przed wyjściem do ludzi. Chociaż. Ez mówi, że woli widzieć mnie tak niż w jakiejkolwiek sukience." Zachichotała. Przebrała się w zwiewną białą sukienkę i stanęła przed drzwiami od jej mieszkania. „Po pierwsze: przejść się do dzielnicy handlowej i kupić jakieś zapasy na przynajmniej ten tydzień. I może jakieś sukienki. Ale to przy okazji. Umieram z głodu plus przychodzi dzisiaj do mnie Ez, wypadałoby mu coś ugotować. Po drugie: Sprawdzić, co tam u Piaskowego. Może się obudził. Po trzecie: Muszę oddać moją zbroję do naprawy. Po ostatnim meczu okropnie się wgniotła. Zlecę to komuś, nie chce mi się. Mogę wychodzić" 

...

-Dziękuję, do zobaczenia! – Powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy odchodząc od straganu – Okej, kupiłam jedzenie. I sukienkę. Nie. 3 Sukienki. Tak. Kocham sukienki. Teraz do Piaskowego... Powinnam przestać mówić do siebie, to trochę straszne. Przestanę jutro.  
Była sobota, dzień wolny od rozgrywek. Dzień, w który na każdym kroku można było spotkać swojego ulubionego Zawodnika Ligi, porozmawiać z nim, czy nawet spędzić z nim trochę czasu jeśli miało się szczęście. Był to też czas, w którym odbywały się najróżniejsze wyprzedaże i wydarzenia pokroju jakże już znanego Krwawego Księżyca.  
Dzielnica handlowa wyspy Instytutu była ogromna. Można tu było kupić wszystko. Od najzwyklejszego grzebienia po ogon Xer'sai.  
Lux kierowała się już w stronę Instytutu, gdy nagle zauważyła Akali wychodzącą z Apteki.  
-Akali! – Wykrzyczała Lux kierując się w stronę pielęgniarki.  
Pięść Cienia odwróciła się na dźwięk swojego imienia i zaczęła szukać jego źródła.  
-Lux! Chcesz coś?  
-Chciałam się spytać czy ten chło...  
-Tak tak, obudził się już. Dzisiaj rano o jakiejś ósmej. A co? Nie powiedział ani jednego słowa po prostu się obudził spojrzał na mnie, pokazał ręką, że chce mu się pić i tyle. Coś czuje że chcesz się do niego wybrać. Chodź ze mną już mam wszystko, czego potrzebowałam – Wymawiając ostatnie słowa potrząsnęła torebką, w której słychać było obijanie się szkła o szkło.  
-Okej  
„Wkurza mnie jak przewiduje moje słowa. Kiedyś się przyzwyczaję. Na pewno nie dziś" pomyślała Lux, po czym udała się z Akali w stronę Instytutu.

...

Lux wstrzymała oddech, gdy zobaczyła drzwi prowadzące do skrzydła szpitalnego. Stresowała się przed spotkaniem tego chłopaka.  
Akali otworzyła drzwi i ukazał się im widok idealnie sterylnego białego pomieszczenia z łóżkami wzdłuż okien. Jedno z łóżek było zajęte przez tego samego chłopaka którego niedawno tutaj przyniosła. Wyglądał jakby przed chwilą wstał. Zauważył, że nie jest już sam i skierował swoje spojrzenie na Lux.  
-To ty z nim pogadaj, a ja przygotuje dla niego coś, co go trochę pobudzi.  
Z tymi słowami pielęgniarka odeszła w stronę drzwi na końcu Sali.  
Lux podeszła do łóżka chłopaka niepewnie, jego wzrok zdawał się przeszywać jej duszę.  
-Hej?... – Gdy Lux wypowiedziała te słowa chłopak zniżył głowę i złapał się za włosy.  
-Ta twarz, taka znajoma, ten głos, taki kojący. Znałem cię... – Jego głos był ściszony i niski, przepełniony zdziwieniem.  
„Co tu się"  
–Luxanno?  
-Skąd ty...  
„Ok, to jest... trochę niepokojące?"  
-Wydawałoby się, że przeżyłem tak wiele razem ja u twego boku, a ty u mego. Oddalałem się w ciemność z twoim imieniem na ustach i myślą, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. – Chłopak zamilkł i podniósł swój wzrok na Lux.  
Pani Światłości oniemiała. Była zszokowana jego słowami. Ledwo znała chłopaka, a on uważał ją za kogoś, kim na pewno nie była.  
„Bardzo niepokojące?"  
-Zanim zadasz mi jakiekolwiek pytanie, powiedz mi jak się nazywasz. – Dziewczyna próbowała zachować zimną krew, co wychodziło jej z trudem.  
-Gareth. Luxanno... możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu czuję te wszystkie rzeczy, gdy cię widzę?  
-Ja... Nie wiem.  
-Nie znasz mnie?  
-Nie znałam nigdy żadnego Garetha. Przepraszam.  
-Luxanno...  
-Lux.  
-A, więc Lux. Gdzie ja jestem?  
-Znajdujesz się w skrzydle szpitalnym Instytutu Wojny.  
-Gdzie? Czekaj czy to nie jest to miejsce gdzie odbyła si...  
Wypowiedź Garetha przerwała wchodząca do pokoju Akali.  
-Dziękuje, że się zajęłaś naszym gościem Lux. Możesz już iść. Nasz gość powinien odpoczywać – powiedziała pogodnie Akali.  
-Za chwilę się zmywam, nic się nie bój. Co chciałeś powiedzieć? - Lux zwróciła głowę w stronę Garetha  
-Nie jestem pewien... Ja, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.  
-Trudno. Uciekam, trzymaj się. Jutro znowu cię odwiedzę. Żegnaj. – Powiedziała Lux z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
-Do zobaczenia. – Odpowiedział Gareth.

...

 _„To było takie dziwne. Ten chłopak, on... znał moje imię, i nie wiedział, co to Instytut. To niemożliwe żeby w tych czasach nie wiedzieć, co to Instytut Wojny. Gdzie on się podziewał przez te wszystkie lata? Eh, nie będę teraz o tym myślała, i tak jutro będę się z nim widziała. Wypytam go o wszystko. Na razie skupię się na tym jak zrobić tą cholerną potrawkę z_ _królika. Nie cierpię gotować, jestem w tym taka okropna. Po co ja to jeszcze piszę? Lux bez odbioru"_

...  
Mam nadzieję że jak na razie się podoba!  
Dając fav i follow sprawiasz że moje serduszko rośnie!


	4. Rozdział 3

739 Roku Wiedźm 7.26 11:21

„Co ja miałem zrobić?... Ah, no tak, Delilah prosiła mnie żebym przypomniał Lux o dzisiejszej rozgrywce" - pomyślał Warwick kierując się w stronę dormitoriów Demacii.  
„Nasus prosił mnie żebym dzisiaj do niego przyszedł. Podobno ma mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Pewnie znowu odkrył, że może zmienić kolor swojego futra albo coś w tym guście. Jak na boga może być tak strasznie niepoważny, serio. I tak miałem go odwiedzić, więc wszystko mi jedno. Stęskniłem się za jego głupim pyskiem."  
Warwick będąc już blisko drzwi Lux, wyciągnął łapę żeby zapukać.  
„Mam nadzieje, że nie śpi. Budzenie jej jest gorsze niż odciągnie Jayce'a od lusterka"  
Zanim Warwick zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, drzwi otworzyły się z impetem uderzając Wilkołaka w pysk.  
-Dzień dobry - wymamrotał Warwick trzymając się za nos.  
-O matko, przepraszam! Nic Ci nie jest?!  
-Bywało gorzej. Nic się nie stało.  
-Skoro tak mówisz. A więc, co cię do mnie sprowadza?  
-Delilah prosiła mnie żebym przypomniał ci o dzisiejszej rozgrywce.  
-To już dziś? Zapomniałam kompletnie. Dzięki. - Powiedziała Lux, po czym zaczęła powoli odchodzić  
-Nie ma za co. Gdzie idziesz? - Spytał się od niechcenia Warwick  
Pani Światłości obróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na Warwicka  
-Do szpitala. Słyszałeś o tym chłopaku, który tam niedawno trafił?  
Warwick przytaknął  
-Byłam wczoraj u niego w odwiedzinach - kontynuowała Lux - obiecałam mu, że dzisiaj znowu to zrobię.  
-Jak już idziesz w tą stronę to możemy pójść razem. Idę teraz do biblioteki, bo Nasus coś ode mnie chce.  
-Więc nie każ mu czekać.  
Z tymi słowami Lux wzięła łapę Warwicka i zaczęła z nim biec.

...

„Minęły niecałe 3 minuty, a ja już dysze jak ta świnia Sejuani. Bieganie jest dla mnie najgorsze."  
-Przystopujmy, bo za chwilę sama trafie do szpitala.  
-To był twój pomysł żeby biec. - Odparł wilkołak ledwo okazując oznaki zmęczenia  
-Cicho. Opowiedz mi, co tam u Nasusa? Mam czasami wrażenie że jesteście nierozłączni i ten pies nie robi nic więcej poza siedzeniem w bibliotece, wychodzeniu z tobą i spaniem.  
-Bóg-pies prosto z Shurimy ma bardzo nudne życie. - Warwick zaśmiał się gardłowo, po czym spojrzał się na Lux - Nie narzeka. Kocham tą jego mordę, mam do kogo pysk otworzyć i się napić. Odkąd jestem tym kim jestem mało kto, chce się ze mną publicznie pokazywać i jestem mu za to wdzięczny, poza tym dziwienie jest pić jak pies w towarzystwie tych wszystkich którzy piją normalnie, uwierz.  
-Mało kto _chciał_ się z tobą zadawać. Jesteś teraz sławny, nie musisz się tym już dłużej przejmować zapomniałeś? Teraz wielu by dało by spędzić z tobą chociaż razem parę minut. I tak, wierzę, widziałam jak pijesz.  
-Sława wszystko zmienia, hę?  
-Znajdź mi jedną osobę która się z tym nie zgadza.  
Spojrzałam Warwickowi w oczy i razem parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Ledwo poczułam upływ czasu i zdziwiłam się że podczas naszej rozmowy doszliśmy już do szpitala.  
-Pozdrów ode mnie Nasusa - Uśmiechnęłam się i złapała za klamkę - trzymaj się.  
-Nawzajem - machnął Warwick łapą nie odwracając się.

...

Spojrzałem się na drzwi wejściowe do szpitala tylko po to żeby zobaczyć wchodząca Lux.  
Nie spodziewałem się że dotrzyma obietnicy.  
Ale... Cieszę się z tego powodu.  
Może dowiem się czegoś.  
Czułem jak przyspiesza moje serce kiedy tylko usiadła na moim łóżku.  
Była ubrana w żółtą prześwitującą bluzkę, która idealnie współgrała z jej blond włosami i przylegające do ciała, niebieskie niemal jak jej oczy, długie spodnie.  
-Przyszłam - od razu się uśmiechnęła.  
Czy ta dziewczyna kiedykolwiek przestanie się uśmiechać?  
Mam szczerą nadzieję że nie.  
-Widzę.  
-Jak się czujesz? - zapytała się dziewczyna z troską.  
-Lepiej nie mogę. Przez tą noc moje wszystkie rany po prostu, zniknęły. Jak zawsze.  
-"Jak zawsze"?  
-Odkąd mogę sięgnąć pamięcią, moje ciało leczyło wszystkie rany z prędkością której nawet ja nie rozumiem. Ale teraz coś jest nie tak. Widziałaś tą ranę na mojej piersi? Ona tam ciągle jest, i nie zapowiada się na to że zniknie.  
-Mówiłeś cokolwiek Aka... pielęgniarce?  
-Akali? Nie jeszcze nie. Ale spokojnie mam to w planach.  
-Zrób to teraz. Jako że już czujesz się dobrze, oprowadzę cię trochę po Instytucie.  
Czemu czuję, że to tylko wymówka żeby wypytać mnie o wszystko?  
-No dobrze. Z miłą chęcią zwiedzę ten słynny Instytut.  
-Pójdę po Akali. Ty się w tym czasie ubierz, kupiłam ci jakieś proste ciuchy kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny. Są w twojej szafce.  
-Dziękuję. Za wszystko.  
Po tych słowach spojrzała się na mnie, rzuciła uśmiech w stylu "to drobiazg" i poszła po Akali.  
Będę musiał się jej jakoś odwdzięczyć za to wszystko.

...

Ogrom Instytutu był przytłaczający.  
Mogłem to stwierdzić już parę kroków po wyjściu ze szpitala. Sklepienie było oszklone i nieosiągalne, a korytarze szerokie na kilka metrów. Na każdej ścianie było malowidło, które opowiadało o historii Runterry. Od Wojen Runicznych po założenie Ligi Legend i bitwę pomiędzy Ionią a Noxusem. Niektóre z nich potrafiły się ciągnąć przez parę ścian.  
Kontrast pomiędzy Bilgewater a Instytutem był nie do opisania. Tutaj jedna ściana była bardziej malownicza od całego samozwańczego państwa-miasta Bilgewater.  
Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem wąskie kolumny postawione na końcu każdej ściany. Były wyryte na nich jakieś inskrypcje których nie mogłem zrozumieć.  
-Pięknie tutaj, nieprawdaż? - Lux mówiąc te słowa, spojrzała się w górę na błękitne bezchmurne niebo które można było zobaczyć przez okna.  
-Nie znam słów które mogłyby opisać jak bardzo mi się tu podoba.  
-Zwykle "tak" chyba wystarczy, nie uważasz? - dziewczyna zachichotała i spojrzała się na mnie.  
Spojrzałem się jej w oczy i uśmiechnąłem.  
-Będziesz miała coś przeciwko jeśli wypytam cię o to co się stało? Jak tu trafiłem, i tak dalej?  
-Masz prawo wiedzieć, więc pytaj.  
-Ile dni byłem nieprzytomny?  
-Około dwóch.  
-Jak ja się tutaj w ogóle znalazłem?  
-Tak szczerze, sama nie jestem pewna. Po prostu pojawiłeś się przed Instytutem w jakiejś kopule z piasku?... Było widowiskowo, dużo światełek i twoje krzyki bólu, miła odskocznia od codzienności. - Lux mówiąc to patrzyła mi się w oczy a jej wzrok i ton głosu był, co najmniej poważny. -Przepraszam, chciałam zobaczyć twój wyraz twarzy jak to powiem.  
Mam strasznie mieszane uczucia, co do tej dziewczyny. Niby miła i troskliwa a z drugiej strony wariatka z morderstwem w oczach.  
-Mam nadzieję, że spełniłem oczekiwania.  
-Jak najbardziej.  
-Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale... jaka jest dzisiaj data?  
-26 lipca 739  
Zatrzymałem się w miejscu i osunąłem się o ścianę  
To niemożliwe  
-Coś się stało? - zapytała Lux z niepokojem  
-Jeszcze parę dni temu był rok 738... Ja... potrzebuje chwili.  
-Rozumiem - z tymi słowami dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie i westchnęła. Posmutniała.  
Nic nie rozumiem. Jednego dnia uciekam z mojego domu bo runął w gruzach tak samo jak moje życie, a drugiego leżę w szpitalu i jakaś dziewczyna mówi mi że pomiędzy tymi dwoma wydarzeniami jest rok różnicy. Nie jestem pewien czy mam amnezje, oszalałem czy coś zupełnie innego. Ale wiem, że to nie pora na użalanie się nad sobą. Potem dowiem się co się stało. _Muszę._  
-Nie będziemy przecież tutaj siedzieć cały dzień. Ruszajmy, mam Instytut do zwiedzenia. - Wstając podałem Lux rękę która przyjęła z uśmiechem.  
Przez chwilę szliśmy w ciszy, ale gdy tylko zobaczyłem szklane drzwi z kamiennym napisem "jadalnia" nad nimi po mojej lewej stronie dziewczyna pociągnęła mnie za rękę i wskazała głowa na drzwi  
-Jesteś głodny?  
-W prawdzie to tak. Ale nie mam żadnych pieniędzy żeby...  
-To nie problem, postawie ci co tam będziesz chciał.  
-Lux przestań, i tak wiszę Ci już pieniądze, których nie będę w stanie spłacić, nie mam tutaj nawet pracy...  
-Czy ktoś ci już kiedyś mówił ze jesteś marudny? Nie musisz mi oddawać kasy za ciuszki, serio, poza tym wszystko co jest na terenie Instytutu jest pół darmo dla czempionów Ligi. Zapłacę za ciebie, więc chodź już i nie rób tej zakłopotanej miny.  
-Dziękuję.  
-Nie ma za co.  
...

Widać ze nie tutejszy. Wszystkim się zachwyca jakby to były jakieś cudy świata.  
-Przyzwyczaj się, Piaskowy, cały Instytut jest burżuazyjny i piękny. - Powiedziałam oglądając się za ramię i chwytając jego zdumione spojrzenie gdy spoglądał na wnętrze jadalni.  
-Piaskowy?  
-Każdy tutaj ma pseudonim, więc oszczędziłam ci trudu i sama go wymyśliłam. Nie musisz dziękować.  
Odpowiedzią Garetha było lekkie skinienie głowy.  
Musze przyznać, że jak pierwszy raz zwiedzałam Instytut też byłam taka jak on i nie ma co się dziwić.  
Nawet królewskie pałace nie zostały zbudowane z takim rozmachem jak Instytut.  
Porcelanowa biała posadzka, mini loże wbudowane w ściany które zostały zbudowana z ciemnego polerowanego drewna a siedzenia w tych lożach zostały wykonane z czerwonej obitej skóry. Ogromne okno które zajmowało większość lewej ściany rozpościerało widok na ocean. Na środku sali znajdowały się małe stoliki zrobione ze stali, drewna i domieszki złota, a krzesła które otaczały stoliki zostały zrobione z jasnego drewna. Po prawej stronie pokoju zamiast lóż znajdował się blat zbudowany z jasno niebieskiego granitu.  
A to tylko stołówka.  
Zauważyłam że za blatem siedział młody chłopak, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż 15 lat. Nawet nie zauważył że weszliśmy, był pogrążony w lekturze. Nie poznałam go od razu ale gdy tylko zobaczyłam te białe włosy od razu przypomniałam sobie ze to Nick. Pracuje tu już parę miesięcy, a zgłosił się tutaj do pracy ponieważ jest wielkim fanem rozgrywek Ligi i jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy obsługując swoich ulubionych czempionów.  
Wyjątkowo dzisiaj nikogo nie było, ale szczerze nie spodziewałam się tłumów, w niedzielę zawsze było mało osób.  
To wszystko aż się prosi.  
-Poczekaj tutaj chwilę - Powiedziałam do Garetha który ciągle podziwiał architekturę jadalni.  
-Okej.  
Wyciągnęłam swoją podręczna różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni moich spodni i wyszeptałam zaklęcie.  
Po chwili zza moich pleców usłyszałam ciche westchniecie.  
Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i spojrzałam się na swoje ręce żeby upewnić się czy zaklęcie zadziałało.  
Świetnie, jestem niewidzialna.  
Zaczęłam kierować się w stronę nic nie podejrzewającego Nick'a tylko po to żeby mocno uderzyć dłońmi w blat i wywołać całkiem spory huk. Sekundę później stałam się widzialna.  
Chłopak podniósł wzrok znad książki i tylko rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w moją stronę. W jego oczach malowało się tylko politowanie.  
-No weź Nick. Przynajmniej udaj że się przestraszyłeś.  
-Aaa.  
-Wiarygodny jak zawsze.  
-Dla ciebie wszystko - powiedział chłopak z zadartym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Co czytasz?  
-"Magia", Merkuriusza. Wiedziałaś że kolor twoich włosów zmieni się nieodwracalnie jeżeli posiądziesz talent magiczny w trakcie swojego życia?  
-Tak, wiem. Wiedziałeś że Ezreal kiedyś był szatynem?  
-Nie.  
-To teraz wiesz.  
-Przyszłaś tutaj gadać czy jeść?...  
-Jeść, ale to nie ja tutaj będę raczej jadła - wskazałam na Garetha który ciągle stał w wejściu, widać było po jego pozie że zaczął czuć się niezręcznie.  
-Kim on jest?  
-Słyszałeś o tamtym gościu co go tutaj przynieśliśmy z Ezrealem? To on. Nazywa się Gareth.  
-Myślałem że umrze.  
-Nie tylko ty.  
Odwróciłam się w stronę Garetha i wskazałam mu wzrokiem że ma tu przyjść. Od razu ruszył w moją stronę rozluźniając się.  
Po paru sekundach stał już przy mnie z rękoma w kieszeniach.  
-Gareth to jest Nick, Nick to jest Gareth.  
-Miło mi poznać - powiedział Gareth i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Kyle'a - Mi również - Kyle uścisnął dłoń Garetha i posłał mu szybki uśmiech.  
-A więc, co będziesz jadł?  
-Ja...  
-Weźmie jajecznice i jakieś grzanki. Na mój koszt.  
-Oczywiście, już lecę powiedzieć kucharzowi, znajdźcie sobie jakiś stolik, a i Gareth?  
-Hm?  
-Uważaj na Lux. Potrafi być... nieprzewidywalna.  
-Wiesz że ja tu ciągle jestem i słyszę prawda? - Powiedziałam z lekkim poirytowaniem w głosie.  
Nick tylko posłał mi sarkastyczny pocałunek, odłożył książkę po czym udał się w stronę drzwi które były za nim.  
Wywróciłam oczami po czym wzięłam rękę Garetha i udałam się w stronę lóż.  
...

-Lubię go - powiedział Gareth - przypomina mi mojego niegdyś przyjaciela Quentina.  
-„Niegdyś"?  
-Nie żyje, od jakiegoś roku.  
-Przykro mi. - Powiedziałam  
-Nie byliśmy jakoś specjalnie blisko. Jak tak teraz myślę to z nikim nie byłem nigdy blisko, z wyjątkiem mojego wuja, ale to zupełnie coś innego - Gareth przystanął przy stoliku i ślepo patrzył się w okno, spoglądając na ocean przed nimi - W Bilgewater wiązanie się z drugą osobą to luksus, którego może dopuścić się zaledwie garstka ludzi, wystarczająco bogatych by nie żyć na ulicy i wieść spokojne życie. Każdy, kto myślał że jest inaczej dowiedział się gorzkiej prawdy na własnej skórze.  
Spochmurniałam  
-Byłeś jedną z tych osób prawda?  
Odpowiedzią Garetha była cisza i to mi wystarczyło.  
Szkoda mi go. Każdy przez coś w życiu przeszedł, nawet ja, ale widać że świat go nie oszczędził.  
-Nie smuć się już, przyzwyczaiłem się do twojego uśmiechu. Chodź do tej loży, bo się zaczyna robić niezręcznie -Gareth położył swoją rękę na moich plecach i zaczęliśmy kierować się w stronę najbliższej loży.  
Bezpośredni jest, to muszę mu przyznać.

...

Gdyby nie fakt że mam chłopaka na pewno myślałabym o nim w inny sposób. Ciemna karnacja idealnie współgrała z intensywnością jego błękitnych dużych oczu, których nawet Ezreal by pozazdrościł, trochę krzaczaste brwi ale na pewno nie na poziomie Graves'a, trochę szeroki mały nos który miał bardzo wyraźnie zarysowaną skocznie, jego małe lecz pełne usta i średnie lekko spiczaste uszy bardzo dobrze wpasowywały się w jego sercowy kształt twarzy, i te kasztanowe włosy które rosły mu w górę i układały się w lekką fale, no i nie zapominajmy o tym że jest całkiem wysoki, szeroki i muskularny. Związałam się chyba ze złym osobnikiem.  
-Obrazisz się jak wypytam cię o parę rzeczy i trochę lepiej cię poznam? -Zapytałam stukając paznokciami o stół i patrząc się siedzącemu naprzeciw Garethowi w oczy.  
-Chyba nie.  
-Świetnie - Stuknęłam wszystkimi paznokciami na raz tylko po to żeby za chwilę złożyć dłonie w gniazdko i ułożyć w nim głowę -Mówiłeś że jesteś z Bilgewater, ale twoja karnacja sugeruje że jesteś bardziej niż tylko opalony.  
-Moja matka pochodziła z Shurimy a mój ojciec był marynarzem z Bilgewater. Zważając na to że znaczną część mojego życia spędziłem w Bilgewater postanowiłem mówić wszystkim ze stamtąd pochodzę.  
- _Był_?  
-Podobnież na którejś z wypraw morskich uciekł zaraz po przycumowaniu w Noxusie. Tyle go widziano. Potem jakimś cudem znalazł się w Shurimie i tak oto jestem.  
-Rozumiem. Gdzie są teraz twoi rodzice?  
-Nie jestem pewien.  
-Mógłbyś to rozwinąć?...  
-Gdy miałem 5 lat moi rodzice wysłali mnie do Bilgewater z pierwszą lepsza karawana przejeżdżającą przez ich ziemie.  
-Czemu to zrobili?  
-Uznali że tak będzie lepiej, i w sumie było do pewnego momentu. Zamieszkałem z bratem mojego ojca, który wcześniej był powiadomiony o moim nadchodzącym przybyciu.  
-Przynajmniej nie wylądowałeś na ulicy.  
-Mój wujek był właścicielem największej stoczni w Bilgewater, więc byłem w pewnym sensie ustawiony.  
-No nieźle. Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, to możesz kontynuować. Lubie ludzkie historie.  
-Dobrze - Gareth przystopował na chwilę by zebrać myśli, wziął wdech i zaczął mówić - Do trzynastego roku życia, żyłem prawie jak król, w dostatku. Dale, bo tak się nazywał mój wujek, traktował mnie jak własnego syna którego nigdy nie było dane mu mieć. Uczył mnie swojego fachu, wychował mnie, spędzał ze mną czas a co najważniejsze nauczył mnie jak przeżyć na ulicy co w Bilgewater było kluczowe. Nigdy mnie nie rozpieszczał, wiedział że to psuje i zmiękcza. Był surowy ale nigdy nie miałem mu tego za złe. Gdy miałem trzynaście lat moja bajka się skończyła. Mój wuj znikąd nabawił się bardzo groźnego zakażenia którego nawet najlepsi lekarze na wyspie nie mogli zwalczyć ani nawet zidentyfikować. Przez ostatni tydzień jego życia nie opuszczałem jego łóżka. Siedziałem z nim, słuchałem jego opowieści, rozmawiałem z nim. Potem zostałem zupełnie sam z jego całym przybytkiem. Nigdy nie nauczył mnie handlować ani się targować, naukę mieliśmy rozpocząć w roku jego śmierci. Jednym słowem byłem w dupie. W testamencie Dale wyraźnie zapisał że wszystko na co on pracował przez te wszystkie lata zostawia mi - swojemu jedynemu synowi. Czy wspominałem że Dale zawsze utrzymywał przy wszystkich swoich znajomych, współpracownikach i oczywiście wrogach, że jestem krew z krwi jego a moją matką była jedna z jego "kochanek" która umarła przy porodzie? Wmawiał wszystkim że ukrywał mnie przez te wszystkie lata, żeby jego wrogowie nie mogli mnie skrzywdzić i takie tam. Kazał mi się nauczyć tych wszystkich fałszywych informacji żeby nasze wersje opowieści były zgodne w razie potrzeby. Żył w tym kłamstwie, żebym miał lżej w życiu. Przecież ludzie bardziej będą szanować po śmierci, pierworodnego niż jakiegoś siostrzeńca brata _dezertera_...  
"Zauważyłam jak bardzo podkreślił to słowo. Pewnie nigdy nie dowiedział się czemu to zrobił i go to gryzie. _"  
_ -Mimo że bogactwa mojego stryja były spore jego długi były jeszcze większe. Za życia Dale'a nikt nie upominał się o pieniądze bo wiedzieli że nie warto denerwować jednego z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w mieście, a takiego wyrostka jak mnie można okraść bez strachu więc musiałem je spłacać żeby zachować głowę. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł skarbiec a potem krok po kroku sprzedawałem meble. Na sam koniec sprzedałem dom, a raczej Piltoverski statek w którym mieszkałem grubo ponad osiem lat. Czego się nie robi żeby przeżyć, co? Niedługo po tym jak wylądowałem na ulicy, Bilgewaterska Gildia Kupiecka wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Wiele osób które tam zasiadają zawdzięczają mojemu wujowi swoją pozycje. Pierwsze zebranie owej Gildii było skupione na stoczniach Dale'a. Nie trwało długo bo wszyscy jednogłośnie ogłosili nowym właścicielem jego prawą rękę. Nie stawiałem się. Wiedziałem że jeśli ciągle będzie pod moją "opieką", coś w co mój wuj włożył całe swoje życie runie w gruzach i przejmie to jakiś śmieć. Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić dla człowieka który dał mi dach nad głową i dobre życie. Z szacunku do mojego stryja Will, czyli jego wcześniej wspomniana prawa ręka, pozwolił mi tam pracować i przydzielił mi mój własny oddział szkutników. Dał mi małe mieszkanie które mi opłacał pod warunkiem że będę pracować. To było dla mnie jak wybawienie. Dzięki mojemu wyszkoleniu które zapewnił mi Dale, przez trzy następne lata moja grupa rozrastała się i była jedną z najlepszych w Bilgewater i pewnie w Runterrze. Byliśmy odpowiedzialni za najlepsze statki jakie widziało Bilgewater. Stare dobre czasy...  
Gareth nagle zamilkł. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do ogromnego okna-ściany. Spojrzał w ocean który znajdował się prawie tuż pod nim. Nie byłam pewna czy po prostu potrzebował chwili na zebranie myśli, złapanie oddechu, uspokojenia się czy wszystkiego na raz.  
Odwracając się szybko i dyskretnie otarł łzę spadającą mu z polika, którą próbował ukryć.  
-Gdy kończysz siedemnaście lat jesteś już w pewnym sensie pełnoletni, ponieważ od tego wieku można zwerbować się do załogi na statku i żeglować. Z tej okazji Gildia wyprawiła mi urodziny. Wszyscy mi gratulowali i mówili że wierzą w to że mogę sprawić żeby "imperium" mojego „ojca" powróciło do pierwotnego blasku. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Do czasu. Moim ostatnim miłym wspomnieniem, był Will który ściskał moją dłoń i śmiał się wspominając stare czasy. Następnym był tylko dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, wyważonych drzwi i twarz Willa która spoważniała gdy tylko to wszystko się zaczęło. Instynktownie chciałem sięgnąć po mój kordelas ale zapomniałem że zostawiłem go w domu z powodu takiej a nie innej okazji. Z resztą on i tak był zawsze tylko na pokaz, nie umiem posługiwać się mieczem. Gdyby nie to że Will miał broń, pewnie dawno już gniłbym tam na podłodze. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął swój pistolet skałkowy i strzelił do kogoś kto był tuż za moimi plecami. Pamiętam jak dzwoniło mi wtedy w uszach. Jako że większość członków Gildii zawsze pierdziało w stołki, żaden z nich nie był wyszkolony w walce. Impreza zamieniła się w rzeź. WIll szarpnął mnie za rękę odrzucając pistolet i wyciągając swoją szable. Ciął z prawej zabijając jakąś kobietę z wygoloną głową i rzucił się ze mną do drzwi, w stronę jedynej możliwej ucieczki. Wychodząc z budynku nigdy nie spodziewałbym się tego co zobaczyłem. Chaosu. Palących się budynków, których nocny deszcz nie mógł ugasić, strużek krwi z ciał nieszczęśników leżących na ziemi z tym samym tępym wyrazem twarzy wykrzywionym w zdziwieniu, odgłosów walki dobiegających ze wszystkich stron i okazjonalnych krzyków agonii. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się co się do cholery dzieje, trzeba było pruć na przód by nie podzielić losu wszystkich dookoła.  
Z każdym słowem głos Garetha stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny, urywany i histeryczny  
-Biegliśmy przez dobre pół godziny przez różne uliczki i alejki zmieniając trasę kiedy tylko zauważyliśmy że coś się działo tam gdzie mieliśmy iść. Wuj przez cały czas powtarzał pod nosem słowa "czemu nikt mnie nie słuchał?!". Byłem przerażony jak nigdy w życiu. Uciekałem nieprzerwanie przed siebie, a mój mózg ciągle pompował adrenalinę do moich żył zwiększając dawki za każdym razem gdy zobaczyłem martwe ciało czy kolejną scenę walki. Kiedy wreszcie dotarliśmy do opuszczonego portu w dawno już niezamieszkałej części Bilgewater, zauważyłem statek gotowy do wyruszenia w podróż. Niezbyt duży bryg, z którego dochodził hałas beczek, krzyków i pośpiechu. Nagle Will gwałtownie się zatrzymał i znów szarpnął mnie za rękę. Powiedział mi... powiedział mi że zawsze uważał mnie za przyszywanego bratanka, że starał się mnie zawsze chronić ze względu na szacunek mojego wuja i że muszę wsiąść na ten statek po to żeby przeżyć.  
-W tej chwili łzy zaczęły mimowolnie wylewać się z oczu Garetha. Swoją obfitością i częstotliwością przypominały strużki deszczu, którego wydawałoby się Gareth nie czuł w żadnym stopniu. Płakał ale nie szlochał. Po żołniersku.  
-Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale nagle zza budynku niedaleko nas wybiegła czwórka ludzi...  
-Przepraszam że tyle mi to zajęło! Nasz kucharz zrobił sobie dzisiaj wolne i musiałem robić wszystko sam. Mam nadzieję że się nie zatrujecie. Czy ty?... Płaczesz? Lux cożeś mu zrobiła.  
-Spadaj Nick, to nie ja i to nie twoja sprawa.  
-Jeśli tak mówisz. Nie wiem co się stało, ale wiedz chłopie, że teraz nic ci już nie zagraża. -Z tymi słowami odszedł zostawiając Garetha z jego zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.  
-Może najpierw zjedz? Uspokoisz się trochę.  
-Tak, tak... Dobry pomysł. -Gareth znów usiadł naprzeciw Lux i zaczął ocierać łzy, jakby zdziwiony że się tam pojawiły i zaczął powoli jeść.  
Ja nawet nie wiem co o tym wszystkim mam myśleć... Nie spodziewałam się że ten gość mógł przeżyć tak wiele w tak młodym wieku. Jeszcze do tego ten przewrót w Bilgewater... Nie powiedziano nam że był aż tak brutalny, do dziś ten temat jest często unikany.  
-Jeśli nie chcesz dokańczać swojej opowieści to nie musisz serio, widzę ile sprawia ci to bó-Gareth szybko przełknął resztki posiłku i podniósł na mnie swoje niebieskie oczy.  
-Dokończę. Przynajmniej tyle ci się należy za to wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłaś odkąd tutaj przybyłem.  
Przytaknęłam i zamilkłam.  
Chwilę później Gareth skończył swój posiłek i ujął swoją twarz w dłonie i głośno wzdychnął. Odsłonił najpierw oczy a potem resztę twarzy.  
-Czwórka ludzi. Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się że to byli sami mężczyźni. W sumie, nie obchodziła mnie ich płeć, ale ich ubiór. Był bardzo... profesjonalny. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było wywnioskować że to nie byli ani członkowie gangów ani mieszkańcy Bilgewater. Nosili wysoko jakościowe czarno-czerwone skórzane stroje. Nie znam się na modzie ale mogę śmiało powiedzieć że były niecodzienne. Nosili przylegające do ciała skórzane płaszcze sięgające za kolana. Do płaszczów były też doszyte kaptury. Końcówki płaszczów były zabarwione na bardzo intensywny czerwony kolor. Nosili czarne spodnie z utwardzanej skóry, a ich koszule były z czarnego barwionego jedwabiu. Na twarzy mieli bawełniane czerwone bandany, które odsłaniały tylko oczy. Nosili też czarne skórzane rękawiczki. U pasa mieli zdobione rapiery którym towarzyszył krótki puginał umieszczony po drugiej stronie pasa. Na piersi mieli skórzany pasek na którym znajdowały się kunai'e. Mogę przysiąc że w blasku świec i pożarów mignęły mi też sztylety które nosili przy butach. Wyglądali jak profesjonalni zabójcy o których tak dużo słyszałem od mojego wuja. Nie powiem że nie, zmrozili mi krew w żyłach. Myślałem że Hakowie są straszni, i muszę powiedzieć że się myliłem. Przy nich, Hakowie to nic więcej jak kotki przy Wężu Morskim. Kiedy biegli w naszą stronę, zauważyłem coś, odstającego od reszty. Na tyle płaszcza był pewnego rodzaju symbol róży? Nie umiem tego opisać, musiałbym to narysować...  
"Co?!"  
-Przepraszam że ci przerwę, ale czy mógłbyś narysować ten symbol? To bardzo ważne.  
-Oczywiście. Tylko... nie mam za bardzo _jak_ \- Gareth spojrzał się na mnie z lekkim zakłopotaniem i rozłożył ręce.  
-To nie będzie problemem. -Wyjęłam swoją różdżkę z zza pasa i mu ją wręczyłam -Trzymaj. Gdy tylko dotknie stołu zaczną pojawiać się na nim wiązki światła.  
Gareth wziął ode mnie różdżkę i zaczął nią rysować. Zaczął bazgrać jakieś szlaczki i się uśmiechał. Następnie spojrzał na mnie z radością wypisaną na twarzy. Ten gość ma jakieś niezrozumiałe dla mnie huśtawki nastrojów.  
-Wow. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Nie zetknąłem się jeszcze z takim rodzajem magii. Możesz mi przy okazji powiedzieć jak się to " _usuwa_ "?  
Spojrzałam się na niego z litością w oczach, po czym strzepnęłam wszystkie wiązki szybkim i stanowczym ruchem ręki.  
-Dziękuje.  
-Nie ma za co. - odpowiedziałam.  
Gareth zaczął kreślić proste linie z precyzją doświadczonego rysownika. Na jego twarz można było zauważyć skupienie i lekki uśmieszek. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam że rysuje lewą ręką. Jest chyb pierwszym mańkutem którego znam.  
Minęło niecałe pięć minut, a on już zdążył skończyć.  
To było chyba najdłuższe pięć minut mojego życia.  
-Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało - Powiedział naprędce Gareth- Nie miałem czasu dokładnie się przyjrzeć.  
Spojrzałam się na blat i zaniemówiłam.

skroc..pl/f1e83

-Musimy iść. Teraz. -powiedziałam stanowczo do Garetha.  
-Kim oni są?  
-Dowiesz się niedługo.  
Wstałam od stołu i podniosłam swoją różdżkę.  
Wycelowałam w rysunek i wyszeptałam "lemmas"  
Wiązki z blatu zaczęły wlewać się do czubka mojej różdżki mieniąc się niebieskim światłem.  
-Chodź. Im szybciej jej powiemy tym lepiej.

 **...**

 **Akcja nabiera tempa, mam nadzieję że się jak na razie podoba.  
Rozdział jest o wiele dłuższy od pozostałych, i tak już raczej zostanie.  
Przepraszam za ten link, psuje wygląd wszystkiego, wiem, nie było innego wyjścia thou  
Jestem też świadom że w linku są 2 kropki, nie dało się inaczej, strona usuwa link więc musiałem go trochę zmienić.  
Dając fav i follow sprawiasz że moje serduszko rośnie!**


End file.
